Many homes and small businesses, particularly in rural and outlying areas which are not connected to rural treatment systems rely on septic tank systems, aerobic treatment systems, small package plants or other types of local treatment apparatus (collectively “packaged plants”) for wastewater treatment. These packaged plants generally use one or more tanks containing the treatment apparatus connected to a field drip system or drain field for ultimate disposal of the treated waters. Treatment entails degradation of waste in the water by the biological processes of bacteria and microorganisms. This “treated wastewater” generally contains bacteria and other microorganisms.
The fluid quality produced by packaged plants is usually regulated by one or more governmental agencies, most of which require that the discharged wastewater be disinfected to reduce the potential hazards caused by the bacteria/microbes in the treated effluent. One common type of disinfection treatment is chemical treatment with a chlorine type compound. Another common treatment is radiation with ultraviolet light (UV). What is known in the radiation of water with UV within the range from about 150 nm through about 300 nm is effective in destroying microorganisms. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,256; 5,256,299; 5,422,487; or 5,624,573. Prior art UV treatment systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,296,775, 7,250,610, 7,279,092, as well as U.S. Publication 2006/0163168, all of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In addition to treated wastewater there also exists a problem in disinfecting contaminated water from other sources. In many areas of the world infrastructure which provides potable water for human use, e.g., consumption, baths, etc. is inadequate. For example, in many parts of the world while municipal water may be delivered to residential or commercial sites, the pumping systems do not produce sufficient water pressure to service all of the household needs of the numerous residences attached or connected to the municipal system. This may also be true of a single, large well serving multiple dwellings. In many instances, it is common to place a holding tank on the elevated portion of the residence, e.g., the roof, pump the water into the holding tank, and then use the head pressure of the water at the elevated location to accommodate normal household needs such as showers, faucets, etc. Still another problem with municipal water in these somewhat underdeveloped locations is that the water may become contaminated due to inadequate chlorination, leaking pipes, etc. Accordingly, even though the water is from a municipal system, it is still contaminated and can cause serious illness. Lastly, since the water in these environments is in the holding tanks as described above and may be quiescent for undesirable periods of time, at elevated temperatures there is a chance for the growth of microorganisms, bacteria and the like which would again contaminate the water prior to use.